The AvaFiction Academy
by Din of Silence
Summary: Little Miss Morgan gets magically transported to the Avatar world or so she thinks. But instead of the dreamland in the mind of all Mary Sues, Morgan faces heartless professors, strange classmates, and all the excitement of college lecture rooms. Obvious


**The Ava-fiction Academy**

_Modeled after Camilla Sandman's "The Official Fanfiction University of Middle-Earth"  
Inspired by "The 'N' Commandments of Ava-fiction" by babbs (babbs . deviantart . com)_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** all things Avatar-related belong to whosoever claims them to be their own. Which coincidentally, is not the author of this fiction. Furthermore, the author takes no responsibility for any damage, loss of property, limbs, or life; nor does the author care to receive any intentional bashing, but does however appreciate criticism and/or praise. Any resemblance to other characters and/or people is strictly coincidental, and the author wishes to assure everyone that everything in this story came strictly from her own head. She would also like to add that the introduction was incredibly difficult to write. One more thing, the mentioned popular book series mentioned further down is also copyright to its respective owner.

Thank you.

* * *

Morgan clicked off the television with a sigh of irritation. A whole week, she had to survive a WHOLE WEEK before the next episode of Avatar? And with THAT cliffhanger? It was worse than any sort of physical torture...

A few hours later, she collapsed on her bed, brooding in the darkness. But the scenes of Avatar wouldn't stop swimming around in her mind. A plot began to unwind, and she found herself wide awake. She slipped from beneath the covers, her feet padding quietly on the soft carpet as she crossed her room to slide into her comfy desk chair. The glow of her computer glared harshly at her, her eyes still adjusted to darkness. She quickly brought up her word program, and set to work.

_a/n ok, so i wus lyin in bed thinking about that last episode of Avatar that was on earlier and i HAD 2 write this dwn mmk if u dont lik it dont read it and f u!_

_It wus a nrml day 4 Mae & her freinds as they walked threw teh woods b hind Mae's house. Tori fownd a long stick on theg round as tey passed bi._

_"Odd..." Tori said. "We walk threw here everyday, but ive never seen astick like this b4. Look, its square the ends."_

_Mae and Lora gathered around her, studying the strange artifact. Mae began scraping away the dirt clinging to it._

_"Look, there r symbols et_

Morgan shivered as a creeping feeling tingled down her spine. It felt like she was being watched, but there was nobody around in the middle of the night. She glanced side to side, and shrugged it off.

_"Look, there r symbols etchd in2 the side.." Mae said. Lora reatched over her 2 toucht he carved wood. As her hand joined Tori and Mae's on the worn surface, the stick began 2 glow w/a strange white light that blinded the trio. Seconds later it subsided._

_"Come on, lets take it bak 2 my house & clean it up."_

_they made thier way bak, teh house wus no were in site. Ina clearing wus the tall oak tree taht Mae reckognised as the onein her bakyrd. her house wus gon. As tehy strted forwrd in2 the clearing. a figure leaped in front of them. He wus waring a blue tank top eged in wite. The sides ov his head were shaved, but teh hair ontop his head was pulled back into a short wolftail. Tey new him._

Morgan twisted in her chair. There was definitely a noise this time, outside her window. A hovering, glowing orb appeared, and widened into a large ring, it's center a dark void sparkling with stars. A cloaked figure crashed through, landing face first on her floor. He stood quickly, turning back at the ring as it slowly shrunk.

"Hey, wait! Why do **I **have to be the one to go?"

He growled and grumbled low in his throat, crossing his arms and pouting. Even though the hood covered his face, Morgan knew that voice, but something was still very weird. She shrank back from her computer, clearly freaked out as the figure moved toward her, throwing back his hood. Sokka had the long, irritated face he always wore when things weren't going his way.

He read a little of what she had written and slammed the laptop closed, unplugged it, and tucked it under his arm.

"Okay, here's the deal. First, I have to confiscate this as evidence, and second, you're coming with me. Okay? Okay. Let's go."

He walked back to the window, rapping on the glass. "Hey, come on! I have to get back _somehow_."

The orb came back, opening up. Sokka stepped in. Morgan could only stand, stunned, as the gate slowly closed. Sokka noticed she wasn't following, and grabbed the collar of her nightshirt, pulling her through as the gate closed.

They were in some sort of transporter. The inside looked like an old horse carriage. Sokka tossed a pile of clothes at her.

"Here, put these on."

He pulled a rope and a curtain shut off one half of the carriage.

"Hey! What's goin' on, anyway?" Morgan asked as she exchanged her nightclothes for the ones he'd given her. She noticed an odd crest on the shirt: a circle divided into quarters, each one a separate color, sapphire, sky, emerald, and ruby. She recognized the symbols on it as the ones Iroh had drawn in the dirt to explain to Zuko the four elements.

"You have been placed under arrest by the Ava-fiction police for poor command of the English language, absence of backstory, misdevelopment of characters, theorizing alternate universe situations involving canon objects, and most importantly, plotting to place three alternate universe characters in a romance with three canon characters. Your punishment is enrollment in the Ava-Fiction Academy until the Headmaster deems you prepared for creating successful fanfiction and is not optional." It seemed like he had memorized this speech.

Morgan popped her head around the curtain. "So this academy thing...will it be like in Harry Potter? With four houses coinciding with the four elements? Ohhh I want to be Air!"

"Hey, does this look like a crossover to you?" His glare was murderous. The coach jerked to a stop.

Sokka pushed the door open and gestured Morgan through with a glaring pout. She stood in the door, and was surprised to find people everywhere - some of them even benders - bustling around. Sokka pushed her through unceremonially. As he stepped out, the carriage (which had had nothing to pull it) disappeared, though Morgan didn't notice.

"Oh, wonderful. Class change." Sokka said.

A young girl dressed in green walked up.

"Morgan, this is Leera. She'll show you to where you'll be staying with the other AUers, blah blah blah, don't cause any trouble, nice to meet you, get some lunch, goodbye."

"How did he know my-"

"Come on, Morgan, there's something you need to see before you can go meet the AU crew." Leera motioned with her hands and they were speeding across the monstrous marble complex - without moving.

"You're an Earthbender!"

"Oh good, you noticed." Leera said without looking up. She was surprisingly short, only waist high to Morgan.

The square of rock stopped in the center of a large stone courtyard. Three girls stood nearby, wearing white robes trimmed in grey. Their heads were bald, and as they turned around, walking toward them, Morgan gasped, backing away. They had no faces!

"Yep. Guess who they are, Morgan." Leera jeered.

"H-how should I know!"

"You created them," her guide said, unconcerned.

"No I did-"

"How could you not know us, Morgan? It's Mae, Lora, and Tori." said the middle one.

"Where are their faces? Mae's supposed to have long white hair! and Lora has tan skin! Where are Tori's green eyes?"

"You never explained what they looked like. Their YOUR creations, Mae, and nobody can read your mind. How is everyone else supposed to know what they look like?" Leera's sweet tone was biting. Morgan glared.

"Hey, don't hate us, it's your fault, and that's why you're here. Let's go, the others are waiting."

Later that night, Morgan huddled under her blankets in a cold sweat. Blank, haunted faces glared at her from every shadow for the rest of the night.

* * *

And thus ends chapter one!

Next up: Miss Morgan meets her proffessors as well as classmates and dormmates, attends her first class, then gets a roomie who gives her a taste of her own medicine.

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
